Charmed: Reloaded
by nobleboivin
Summary: Formerly called Paige's New Charges. When Paige gets assigned to replace the whitelighter of a family of witches, she meets a coven almost as famous as the charmed ones. However, during the course of her assignment she uncovers conspiracies and mysteries. Paige also finds ties the Charmed ones that could be a good or a bad thing.
1. Chapter 1

**Paige's New Charge**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed. If I did it would still be on the air and on TNT. Also the OC Jazz is inspired by the character named Jazz from the Transformer franchise which I do not own.**

**It's been a while since I posted a Charmed Fic and my muse has inspired me to write this using OC's and the main characters. Some of my O.C.'s I let others use so if they seem familiar that's why. Hope you enjoy this story. **

**Appendix:**

**'Mental speech/thoughts'**

**"Normal Speech"**

**Edit: Rewrote Prologue. Adjusted character powers and profile to be less Mary Sue. **

Prologue: Death of A whitelighter

Somewhere in Ireland two high level witches who are also twin sisters battle a high level demon in the middle of the night. Their two younger sisters are busy elsewhere. The twin sisters' names are Claire and Fiona Cantwell.

Claire is 35 years old. She has fair white skin, is 5'5. Claire has silky, back length, raven colored hair and brown eyes. Claire owns and runs an occult shop. She's in a lesbian relationship with her non-human girlfriend of a few years. Claire's girlfriend has a daughter that she recently adopted. Claire has an affinity for Fairy and Druid magic due to her ancestors being the wizard Merlin and the witch Morgan le Fay. She can also produce energy attacks and has extensive psychic abilities. Because of Claire's abilities she's been dubbed several nicknames by the magical community. The nicknames are Titania the fairy queen, the second Morgan le Fay, Heiress of Avalon and Maeve the daughter of Morgan le Fay and Merlin.

Fiona Cantwell is 35 years old like her twin but based on looks they don't look like twins at all. Fiona has a similar skin tone to her twin but is taller by four inches, skinnier, has blue eyes and has blonde hair. Fiona works as an archeologist. She's in a shaky relationship with her husband and has three kid. Her oldest kid left the family when he turned 16 because he didn't want no part of the family. Fiona's powers are technology and weapon based which to her is stupid because she's not a technology expert. Like her sisters, Fiona is famous in the magical community.

The demon resembles a 10 foot ape with a lizard's skull and a collar of red feathers. IT's been killing humans randomly with its partner. It took the sisters two weeks to finally track it down.

The two woman jump behind a boulder as they dodge a ball of acid. The demon roars at the full moon and launches a few more balls of acid at the boulder.

"Bloody hell this demon is really pissing me off." Fiona growls.

"Same here and with Jo and the guys searching for that serial killer, Ana whose going through a demon thing and Saya busy with the gods we're short on back up" Claire agrees.

"Oh please it's not a case of us being too weak. It's a case of you forgetting to take some potions and spells with you."

"We didn't know what kind of demon it was and I forgot to take my pack."

"You forgot? Since when do you forget?" Fiona demands.

"I'm not answering that question." Claire replies and blushes with embarrassment.

"You're blaming this on your lack of sex?"

"Yes."

"Bloody hell!" Fiona shouts and resists the strong urge to punch her sister.

The sisters are interrupted by familiar orbs of white and blue light that appear out of thin air. The orbs turn into the sisters' whitelighter who likes to be called Jazz.

Jazz is a 200 year old whitelighter and has been with the sisters' family for centuries. He is of English descent but developed a street drawl over the centuries. Jazz is a big fan of music especially jazz which is how he developed his nickname. Jazz is also good friends with Leo Wyatt and was the younger whitelighter's second mentor back when Leo first became a whitelighter. He also supported Leo's marriage and talks to his friend at least once a week.

Jazz sits next to the women and holds out a vial contain a black liquid.

"About bloody time." Fiona snaps.

"What took you so long, Jazz?" Claire asks.

"Ana finally finished her demon issue and made the vanquishing potion. She wanted to come but I wouldn't let her. She's still a little weak right now." Jazz answers.

"Good. We'll distract the demon while you through the potion." The raven haired explains.

"You got it sugar."

Fiona turns her hands into alien looking guns. Claire charges an energy ball. The two sisters stop hiding and rush towards the demon. Fiona fire bullets that are charged with energy while Claire hurls an onslaught of balls that contain Psionic and natural energy Jazz stays behind the boulder and waits for the demon to be distracted. The sisters use a series of flips to confuse the demon. Once the demon is distracted, Jazz orbs towards the demon. However, before he can hurl the vile he notices the demon hurling acid at Fiona, the married woman that he loves.

Acting on instinct and his love for his charges Jazz orbs in front of Fiona. He takes the full force of the acid. Jazz screams in agony as the acid burns his skin and clothes. Jazz drops the potion as he collapses knees.

"Jazz!" The sisters shout.

Claire growls and grabs the potion. She hurls it at the demon. The demon screams in agony as it dies and explodes into ashes. Fiona pulls Jazz over to her and starts tending to his wounds the best she can. She learned some basic first aid from her younger sister.

"Jazz you bloody fool. I have a force field." Fiona shouts at the top of her lungs.

"Sorry sugar. I acted on instinct." Jazz says painfully while regenerating the acid wounds to his body. "Are you two okay?"

"Yes we're fine."

"Goo…." Jazz doesn't finish as a massive energy ball strikes Jazz and causes him to explode, killing him in the process.

"Jazz!" The girls scream.

Fiona drops to her knees and begins to tear up. She had feelings for Jazz despite being married. Claire looks around and see a man levitating. The man is massive and wears a black, full body armor so no one knows what he looks like. The only thing visible underneath the armor are his glowing red eyes that are behind his mask. No one knows what he is because he has the powers of a darklighter, a demon, a druid and a few other beings. He's been collecting powers ever since he first showed up. The only thing known about him is his name.

The man laughs sinisterly as he absorbs Jazz's powers.

"Xavier." Claire growls.

Claire hurls energy balls at the demon. She uses her telekinesis to enhance her physical abilities and leaps into the air. Claire starts using martial arts moves on the demon. She channels energy into the attacks. Xavier snickers and grabs Claire by the left wrist. He breaks it as he throws her to the ground. The impact creates a crater.

"You bloody..." Fiona growls and starts firing at Xavier.

Xavier laughs as he blocks the attack with a force field. Fiona leaps and turns her hands back to normal. She then quickly extends metal claws on her hands and feet. Fiona spin kicks him into the ground while slashing at the armor. Missile torrents appear out of Fiona's shoulders and launch missiles at Xavier. The impact creates an explosion that he merely shakes off. Xavier uses orbs to blast Fiona. Fiona's ability of turning into a swarm of nannies takes affect before she's killed.

"You're weak." Xavier taunts.

Claire releases a battle cry and races towards Xavier. She holds an orb of energy in her hand like before but Claire continues to charge it as she runs. She slams the ball into Xavier and sends him flying. Xavier orbs away. The two woman hear his evil laughter in their heads.

Please review, add to favorites or follow if you want me to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Charmed Reloaded

Disclaimer: Don't own charmed. Only OC's.

Thanks for adding me to your favorites and following lists. Each chapter will be an episode unless otherwise stated.

Chapter 1: Meeting the New Charges Part 1.

A few days later Paige heads to New York City to meet her new charges which happen to be a family of witches. From what the elders told her, the Cantwells' whitelighter recently died. A whitelighter that has been a part of their family for centuries. Said whitelighter used to be on babysitting duty if necessary.

Like any good Whitelighter, she gets their background information, places of work, their powers and such. Paige is aware that they live in New York most of the time but once in a while they'll stay in Ireland with their Grandparents. She gets some information on the previous whitelighter, Jazz. Jazz was a well-known and respected Whitelighter and friends with Paige's brother in law, Leo Wyatt.

Once in New York City she heads to the medical Examiner's office which is where she senses one of her charges.

Jo Cantwell, age 30, works as the Chief Medical Examiner for New York City which is convenient for her when battling the supernatural. The red head is also a world renowned author and forensic scientist. In high school she was considered a geek despite having fair looks and dating her high school sweetheart who was a jock. Jo's can command the power of weather itself. She can create storms, manipulate the weather and even affect cosmic weather. Her boyfriend calls her the real life fusion of Storm and Thor. Recently Jo's boyfriend accidently turned her into a werecat which Jo is fine with.

Danny Rogers, age 30, works as an FBI agent for the New York City Field office. He mostly deals with homicides. He has been dating Jo since high school yet they haven't married due to the fact that they both feel that it would be a waste of time and that they are already mates. Danny changed his last name because his real last name is a mixture of French, Norse and Native American which is his heritage. Danny is also a former marine sniper.

Danny stands next to his girlfriend and stares at her impatiently as Jo autopsies a man that was murdered.

"Rome wasn't born in a day." Jo says.

"And I need that bullet." Danny states.

"Danny, this is me we're talking about. We both know I like being thorough."

"I know but I do have a murder to solve."

"Higher ups riding your ass again?" Jo asks.

Danny nods in response.

"Alright give me two minutes and I'll have that bullet for you." Jo says.

"Thank you."

One of Jo's criminal investigators enters the lab minutes later.

"Doctor Cantwell you have a visitor. I escorted her to your office." The CI says.

"Okay, tell her I'll be with her in a few minutes." Jo replies.

"Yes man."

The CI leaves the room. Jo manages to get the bullet it and puts it in a petri dish.

"Here's your bullet." Jo says.

"Thanks. I'll bring it to ballistics. Your CI came into contact with a Whitelighter so it must be important." Danny states.

"Sniffing other girls again are we?" Jo teases.

"What no. I just keep my senses open."

"Uh huh. Later."

Jo kisses her mate on the cheek. She takes off her gloves, washes up and heads to her office. Paige examines her charge's office. She sees what she normally imagines being in a medical examiner's office. Fake body parts and medical books. A basic computer. Paige also notices many artifacts from different cultures like a Native American wolf mask that hangs on a wall. Paige also notices a big screen T.V. with a game console connected to it. Two mini fridges sit in the corner. One fridge is locked shut.

Jo enters her office and sees Paige looking around.

"You asked to see me?" Jo asks.

"Yes, I'm Paige Matthews your new Whitelighter." Paige says.

The two shake hands.

"Nice to meet you." Jo smiles. "Please have a seat."

Paige sits on one of the chairs at the desk.

"Can I get you anything?" Jo asks.

"Water please. It's hot out today." Paige answers.

Jo gets a bottled water from the unlocked mini fridge and gets herself a bottled tea. Jo sits in her chair.

"So is this a visit or is there something serious gone or just visiting?" Jo asks.

"Just visiting. I just thought it would be a good idea to gradually meet my charges. I was told that you and your family was close with Jazz and I wanted to assure you that I'm not replacing him." Paige explains.

"Well, we figured we would get a new Whitelighter eventually so you don't have to worry about that. I'm sure the Elders told you the basic information about me and my family and you do have that link with us so why don't you tell me a little about yourself."

"They didn't really tell me much because Sandra said something about wanting me to get to know you and your family first while keeping an open mind which I do have but I'll be glad to tell you about myself."

"Yeah Sandra is one of the nice ones. She probably didn't want to tell you too much because some members of the family aren't witches at all. In fact my youngest sister is a half demon." Jo admits.

Paige pauses and finally understands why Sandra wanted her to keep an open mind and why she was warned to be cautious around them. Luckily for her charges, she believes in nurture over nature.

"Well as long as she's good, we won't have any problems." Paige states. "Although I have to ask. Have you ever thought about binding her demon side?"

"It's been mentioned once or twice and after a couple experiments we learned that Ana can't live without her demon side." Jo explains.

"You mean a void that is left over?"

"No." Jo answers and shakes her head. "If we were to bind my sister's powers she would have to be put on life support for the rest of her life and receive continuous blood transfusions."

"That stinks. Anything else I should be aware of?"

"I'll have Claire explain everything else when you meet her." Jo says. "Now what about you?"

"Sure."

Paige goes into her whole history. From being adopted to leering that she's a witch hybrid. From family life to the fact she's a charmed one. Paige doesn't get why she's telling Jo everything. Normally Whitelighters don't share that much even with Wiccan charges but for some reason Paige feels she can. What Paige doesn't realize is that when the two woman shook hands, Jo used a technique to hypnotize the half whitelighter so that she could only tell the truth.


End file.
